


Королева

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bromance, Demon & Human Interactions, Family, Gen, Strong Female Characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: У реки Вельзи подобрала Куниеда Аой и была избрана его «земной мамой».
Relationships: Hildegarde & Kunieda Aoi, Kunieda Aoi & Oga Tatsumi
Kudos: 1





	Королева

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Gellaan  
> Работа с ЗФБ-17 для команды WTF Beelzebub 2017
> 
> AU в каноне; Кота старше Вельзи лет на пять;   
> джен, при желании можно читать как прегет (Ога/Куниеда) или префэмслэш (Куниеда|Хильда)

Она влюбилась в него, хохочущего у реки, над преклонёнными и окунутыми в воду людьми.

Кажется, он был абсолютно счастлив. Гопники, стирка в реке... Потревожили его покой или это посвящение в его банду? По всем христианским канонам. Она хмыкнула. Конечно, это всё интересно, но кто он такой, она узнает очень скоро. 

Что важнее: это её река, её территория, и вполне возможно, даже он сам — почти её. Королева Куниеда знала всех главарей Старшей Ишиямы, помнила их основных подчинённых. Счастливого парня, с таким невероятным наслаждением окунавшего ишиямовских гопников в реку, она не знала. Но школьная форма... Он свой. 

— А-бу-бу? — задумчиво протянул малыш Вельзевул, сидящий у неё на руках. 

— Да, крайне занимательный тип. Познакомимся?

И вот тогда, кажется, именно тогда всё полетело в бездну, буквально покатилось, насвистывая весёлый матерный мотивчик вместо всех смиренных молитв.

Ей предстояло с каждым новым днём, справляясь со всё новыми трудностями, убеждаться, что просто нельзя выдумать на свете большей катастрофы, чем Ога Тацуми.

***  
Сомнения — грех. И Аой не сомневалась.

Подумаешь, маленький очаровательный Вельзевул, возникший из мужика-телепортатора. Она и Коту воспитывала, и в школу с ним ходила, ей не впервой это всё, как и окружающим. Тогда, правда, Кота и эти самые окружающие взаимно удовлетворяли своё любопытство: что это за «школа» у сестрёнки столько времени занимает, что это за самоуверенный малыш рядом с Куниедой — ещё не Королевой Краснохвосток, но уже вполне многообещающей школьницы Ишиямы. Конечно, Кота был её дорогим младшим братом, а не наследным принцем Демонии, но... пусть она из семьи священника, а Вельзи — демон, она же не могла бросить ребёнка? 

Если пришлось бы объяснять кому-то постороннему, как так получилось, что Вельзи остался в её доме, с ней: дети — цветы жизни, дети — святое, детей не бросают где попало и не отдают непонятно кому, в подозрительные руки. И просто, ну. К чёрту это всё, на самом деле. Вельзи покорил её с первой своей улыбки, заворожил невероятной духовной силой. Да и было кое-что ещё немаловажное: беззащитный малыш нашёлся на школьной территории — той, где она, Королева Куниеда, правила. Так что Аой совсем не сомневалась, а дед — поддержал.

***  
Хильда, однажды ворвавшаяся прямо в окно, — Хильда, с угрозами, требованиями, попытками убить — была так похожа на её Краснохвосток. 

Поначалу на тех, что претендовали на её титул или оспаривали его: и когда Аой только стала Королевой, и когда раз за разом подтверждала, что по-прежнему самая сильная, самая смелая и не бросает своих людей. С Хильдой ей тоже пришлось побороться за право быть достойной. Только теперь — достойной зваться земной мамой Вельзи. Про его родную маму Аой ничего не знала, Хильда умалчивала о слишком многом, и разве что о величии Владыки Демонов и о сыне его, Кайзере де Имперана Вельзевуле IV (всё том же Вельзи), была готова говорить бесконечно, со всей страстью и преданностью.

Позже, со временем, Хильда стала напоминать Аой и всех Краснохвосток в целом. Аой была им и старшей сестрой, и главарём их банды, она руководила этими девушками и дружила с ними, она умела и укрощать их, и утешать. Её Краснохвостки — дикие, странные, безбашенные, милые, трогательные, умные — очень разные, только все до одной любимые и знающие, что любимы своей Королевой.

Как ни странно, полюбить Хильду оказалось несложно. Труднее — признаться в этом себе. Они разделили друг с другом заботу о Вельзевуле, жильё и бесконечные споры, тренировки с Краснохвостками и, конечно, бесчисленные бои наедине. В них неизменно Аой оказывалась на лопатках или остриё клинка чертило линию у её горла, только вот она всё равно поднималась на ноги и готовилась к новому раунду, а Хильда всякий раз тяжело дышала и улыбалась: сначала — с презрением, позже — удовлетворённо. Аой замечала, как становится сильнее, как всё-таки берёт на себя все-все заботы о малыше Вельзи, но совсем упустила момент, когда стала воспринимать Хильду своей. Ведь своей Хильда быть отказывалась и будто ежесекундно напоминала, что чужая. Аой помнила, но всё равно относилась к ней как к своей. Более дикая, более кусачая Краснохвостка-демонийка, подумаешь? А может быть, у Аой наконец появилась та, которую можно с полным правом назвать старшей сестрой, а не младшей? Неважно, мечтала она об этом когда-нибудь или нет.

Конечно, Хильду тяжело было адаптировать к земному миру, но Аой справлялась. Не зря её с уважением звали Королевой и собственные Краснохвостки, и последние подонки школы. А вот Хильда не звала так никогда. Даже в насмешку не звала, словно это слово — её личное табу.

Однажды, услышав от Хильды тихое, полное почтения «королева», Аой почувствовала себя счастливой. Прошло более полутора лет со дня их знакомства, и вот теперь, впервые... и обращённое не к ней. У Хильды была своя королева, другая. Та, которую звали Айрис, та, что родила Вельзи, та, что до сих пор жена Владыки Тьмы, и королева — её официальный титул, не прозвище. Та, что теперь благосклонно смотрела с портрета на Хильду и Аой. В прохладе бункера радостно агукал Вельзи, что-то отвечая на вопросы Оги, препирались Химекава с Кугаямой, Хильда замерла в восхищении перед портретом своей госпожи. Аой тоже смотрела. Она увидела в чертах этой взрослой красивой женщины что-то неуловимо похожее на собственные черты лица, а эта гордая осанка и волна длинных тёмных волос... Или, скорее, так могла бы выглядеть её пропавшая мать. Могло ли внешнее сходство повлиять на выбор Вельзи, когда он оказался один в земном мире? Аой не знала и её, в общем-то, это не волновало. Но вот Хильде почти наверняка было больно смотреть на Аой, Королеву Куниеду, и вспоминать свою собственную королеву... В этом Аой уверилась и без всяких подтверждений, с первого взгляда на портрет, вновь как наяву ощущая отчуждённость, презрение и какую-то бессильную, но упорную злобу Хильды в первые месяцы их общения. Впрочем, и эта прошлая боль не так важна. «Королева», титул или прозвище, слово-повседневность, слово-почтение, слово-табу. Кто бы знал, что Аой будет настолько рада, что прозвучало оно не в обращении к ней. Вот что Аой уже точно знала: она не хотела быть госпожой Хильде. Напарницей, сестрой, подругой — да. Что-то ещё? Может быть. Главное, обязательно, на равных. Без слепого восхищения и подчинённости. 

Хильда была близка, очень близка Аой. И всё же совсем-совсем не похожа на её Краснохвосток. И за это, думала Аой, стоило благодарить судьбу. Хильда — своя. Но по-другому. Своя для Аой, а не подчинённая Королевы Куниеды или служанка при Вельзи. И для Хильды Аой была своей, но тоже иначе, чем все демоны. Хотя Хильда пока ни разу свою привязанность вслух не высказала, за неё Аой говорили её действия и каждая новая довольная улыбка после их ежевечерних и ежеутренних поединков.

***  
Сомнения — грех. И Аой всё-таки сомневалась.

Но каждый раз она говорила: «Да».

Малышу Вельзи — с искренней улыбкой. Найдя его у реки. Переступая, с температурой и во сне, босиком, демонический круг, где каждая линия искрила электричеством. Вслух, любыми словами, даже если они звучали как обеспокоенное восклицание: «Вельзи, нет!». Безмолвно: тёплым объятием человеческих рук — и неважно, ползли по её коже демонические татуировки или та была чиста и даже метка контракта исчезала с тыльной стороны ладони. Удивительно — и ничего удивительного — они доверяли друг другу.

Хильде — с вызовом. С каждым новым переглядыванием, усмешкой, ударом боккена. Открывая двери своего дома, тренировочного зала и, возможно, сердца. На собраниях Краснохвосток та тоже присутствовала. «Да», — одновременно отвечали они, так и не задав вопрос: очередной другой кандидат на роль папы или мамы-контрактора опять провалился.

Оге Тацуми — всегда. На любую чушь. Правда, кажется, перед этим она от смущения почти всегда отправляла его в полёт и говорила «да», когда он не мог услышать. Так же правда, что даже не слыша, он об этом, возможно, знал. По её глазам? По уверенности, с которой плечом к плечу они вступали в битву? В конце концов, по тому, что ему доверялось сокровище — Вельзи. И что это сокровище его слушалось.

Но каждый раз она говорила: «Нет».

Нет, идите к чёрту. Не отдам и вы не отнимите у меня Вельзи.

Нет, ты идиот, и совсем не годишься на роль его контрактора.

Нет, даже не надейтесь. Я смогу их защитить. Мы — сможем.

Нет, не уничтожай земной мир, Вельзи. И ты, принц Эн, тоже.

Нет, ты что, я люблю тебя.


End file.
